Journey in Johto
by Envelope994
Summary: Andrew, Emily, and Tanner are traveling throuhout the region of Johto. First time trainers embarck on an adventurous jouney competing in the Pokemon League Challenge, and fulfilling their hopes and/or dreams. Please Review.
1. Day 1

**It was five in the morning, and Andrew was preparing for his day tired as hell. Simple blue jeans, a heavy black sweater, and a black backpack were what he put on as he finished up preparing for his day. Andrew is 14, brown eyes, about 5" 8', and is beginning his first day as a Pokemon trainer in the Johto Region. Andrew was still unsure on what he wanted to do with his Pokemon, but what ever it was, he wanted a good one. Waking up early and heading to Prof. Elm's Lab seemed like the smartest way to do so. One quick glance at his room, and Andrew headed downstairs to say goodbye to his father.**

"Alright Dad I'm off to the lab," I announced as I headed downstairs. No response was heard, "Dad?" The door was open so went to investigate.

I found my dad talking to our neighbor. _What is he doing up at this hour? _I thought.

"Good morning Mr. Landeros, what are you doing up this early?" I asked my neighbor.

"Hello Andrew and good morning to you too. Your Father and I were just talking about how it's gonna be without you and my daughter Emily not around," Mr. Landeros explained. I totally forgot about Emily. She was going to start her training today too.

"Yeah, without you around Andrew, I'm gonna have a lot more free time on my hands. I might have to pick up a hobby," Andrew's dad said as the two adults started bursting in laughter.

_Wow I thought Dad would be at least a little upset with me leaving. _

The two adults lectured me about responsibility and courage and junk like that for a while, until I interrupted and said I had to go Prof. Elm's Lab.

"So sorry Andrew. Hurry on, go to the lab," Mr. Landeros said.

"Thanks, and goodbye," I said as I gave dad a hug. I shook hand with Mr. Landeros, and I started walking off. "Good bye dad, I'll call you when I get to Cherrygrove City!" I shouted as he faded into the morning fog.

I felt excited as I walked to the lab. I know exactly which Pokemon I'd choose, but I still felt unsure on what I'd use that Pokemon for. Coordinating it would be fun, but there aren't many contests in Johto. The Pokemon League sounded very fun as well, but so many trainers choose that, and I'll be another trainer saying I'm gonna be the very freakin' best. My mind feels really full. I approached the entrance to the small lab and opened the door, and saw Prof. Elm sleeping at his desk.

"Uhh, Professor?" I said as I tapped the snoozing man's shoulder

"Wuhh, what happen?" Prof. Elm asked as he slowly woke up.

"I'm here to get my Pokemon, today I start my journey." I explained.

"Oh yes, but of course," Prof. Elm said as he stood up. He yawned and fixed himself up. "So what brings you here so early?"

"Just wanted to make sure I got the Pokemon I wanted," I answered.

"Aw, I see now. The early Pidgey gets the Wurmple," Prof. Elm joked. "So what Pokemon did you have in mind?"

"Cyndaquil please," I replied.

"Great choice," Prof. Elm started, "I myself would choose a Cyndaquil. You don't see many fire types in the wild." Prof. Elm grabbed a large case full of PokeBalls divided into three groups. He handed me my PokeBall. He handed me the ball and said he'd be right back with my PokeDex and PokeBalls.

"Thank you," I said. I felt very excited and I threw the ball. Out came the small mouse. Cyndaquil looked around and saw me looking at him. He smiled and ran to my leg giving it a hug. I picked him and said hello.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil shouted. I wasn't too creative so I decided not to nickname him. Prof. Elm returned with another box. He set it down and took off the lid.

"As being the first trainer to arrive, I'd like to reward you with five PremierBalls instead of five PokeBalls," Prof. Elm announced, "along with your Pokedex."

"Wow! Thank you!" I said.

"I assume you and your Cyndaquil are getting along well," Prof. Elm asked.

"Yup, we sure are," I said as I hugged Cyndaquil.

"Well, there's not much else to say or do so you're free to go and begin your journey," Prof. Elm said.

"Well then, I guess it's goodbye Professor Elm," I said, "I'll be sure to keep in touch."

"Alrighty then, I'll be seeing you then," Prof. Elm replied. Cyndaquil and I started walking out when Emily burst through the door breathing heavily. She was wearing a blue jacket half on, with light blue jeans. Her long light brown hair was a mess, and her black shoes were a bit muddy.

"I'm here for my Pokemon Professor Elm!" Emily shouted.

"Oh, well hello," Prof. Elm started, "Step over and tell me which Pokemon you want."

"Chikorita! I want a Chikorita!" Emily said as her breathing started settling, and she straitened out her clothes.

"Ok here you are," Prof. Elm said as he handed Emily the ball, "and here are your PokeDex and five PokeBalls."

"Oh wow! Thank you so much," Emily said.

"Of course, it's what I do," Prof. Elm replied.

"Hello Emily," I greeted.

"Huh?" Emily started, "Oh hey Andrew, I didn't even notice you here. Is that your Cyndaquil? It's so cute." Cyndaquil smiled at the comment. "I chose a Chikorita, wanna see?" With that, Emily threw the ball and small green animal appeared with a smile.

"Chika?" Chikorita turned and looked at Emily, "Chika!" Chikorita smiled and leaped into the arms of her new trainer.

"Well the two of you seem to be respectable trainers, and it's barely your first day," Prof. Elm said. I smiled but Emily was too busy to hear. She hugged and kissed her new beauty tenderly.

"Well I best am going now," I said, "Goodbye Professor, later Emily."

"Wait!" Emily shouted, "Would you mind if I tagged along, I mean, we are going to the same city and it's better to travel with somebody." I didn't really care; in fact I thought it was a great idea.

"Sure, no problem," I assured. We headed out the door, and took our first steps on our new journey.

**With a Cyndaquil, and a travel buddy, Andrew is setting out on his journey. Still unsure on what he wants to do on his journey, he prepares for the travel to Cherrygrove City with 14 year old Emily. Cyndaquil was the right choice and will be a great partner for the brand new journey throughout Johto.**


	2. Emily's Day Out

**Pidgeys and Pidgeotto flew about the midday skies of Johto. Sentrets and Rattata scurried throughout the grass as Andrew and Emily continued there new journey in Johto. With a Cyndaquil with Andrew, and a Chikorita with Emily, the two head out to Cherrygrove City.**

"I'm not trying to sound ungrateful but so far, this adventure is really boring." Emily complained.

"Tell me about it. We haven't seen one cool Pokemon. Plus there are no trainers out her." I replied.

"And what's taking Cherrygrove City so long? My dad said it was a short route." Emily said.

"I know right. I wish we had a map. I don't even know if we're going the right way." I said.

"That's good to know." Emily replied sarcastically. A few minutes later, buildings came into view, and we ran down to the city.

"Hello young travelers! You're the first trainers to come through the city. Err, uhh, you are trainers right?" Said an old man.

"Uhh, yes, we are. Uhh, who are you?" I asked the Old man.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Paul. I was hired to greet and welcome the new trainers that pass by the city. Also I am supposed to give the trainers these gift bags." Paul Said as he handed me and Emily a gift bag each.

"Wow! Thanks a lot Mr. Paul." Emily said.

"Well I hope you two have a wonderful, and fun, safe trip." Paul said as we walked away.

"This is neat, we got to Cherrygrove City in a few hours, and we got goodie bags." Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool. Hey, do you mind if we go to the Pokemon Center and stay there overnight before we head out to Violet City?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess, I mean if you want to." Emily said in a bummed out voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired from waking up so early." I explained.

"No no it's fine really. Now that you mention it, I'm a bit tired too." Emily said. We headed to the Pokemon Center and made reservations for two rooms. Nurse joy gave us our keys and said we had to be in the Pokemon Center by 11PM, in case we decide to explore the city.

"Well I'm gonna head to my room." I said.

"Mkay Andrew, I'm gonna look around and see if I see anything interesting." Emily said.

"Alright Emily. I'll seeya tomorrow." I replied.

**NOTE-The Story is Switching to Emily's Point Of View**

_Andrew's such a freakin' Pooper. _I thought._ Hey I wonder what's in my Goodie Bag! _I grabbed my bag from backpack and took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Let's just take a look." I said to myself. I untied the small bag and dug around. Inside was a great surprise. I found a Potion, two Oran Berries, a bottle of MooMoo Milk, a Nest Ball, and a CD.

_What the hell is this CD? I don't have a radio with me? _I thought.

I looked closer at the CD and read the words _TM 86 - Grass Knot_.

_Oh! It's a TM. I guess I could use it on Chikorita but I haven't really used her in a battle so I don't even know how effective her moves are. I think I'll just hold on to this. _I put the new items away and found I had no place for the two Oran Berries. Suddenly I realized the goodie bag was meant to hold Berries.

Wow this journey is real boring. It's evening time already and I haven't done a thing exciting or fun.

"Hey little missy, why the long face?" A clown dressed man said standing next to me.

"It's nothing really, I'm just over reacting." I explained.

"Well why don't you tell me about it?" Asked the clown.

I felt a bit weird talking to a stranger, let alone a clown, but I did anyways.

"Well that is something to get upset about." the clown said. "But you can't let one day ruin your whole journey."

"Yeah I guess your right." I replied.

"Well I better get going; I have a street show to get to. Would you like to come and watch? We have lots of prizes and gifts for the audience." The clown asked.

"Umm, sure, that sounds like fun." I said. We started heading to the beach, and there we saw a bunch of people preparing for the show. The sun was just above the horizon and sounds of a microphone getting set up were heard.

"Just hang around for a few minutes, it seems like they're almost done setting up. Why don't you mingle with the other trainers?" The clown said.

"Alrighty than. Thanks a lot Mr. ,uhh I'm sorry, what was your name?" I asked.

"Oh, how rude of me, me llama es Eric." Eric (the clown) said.

"Okay, thank you Eric, for all that you have done for me." I said as I walked toward the ocean. I spaced out at the Ocean for what seemed like hours until I heard a voice on the MIC.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I hope you've had a great day as first time trainers. Before we get to the games and prizes, I'd like to say thank you to Paul, for making this show possible." Eric said aloud to the crowd. Everyone cheered for Paul, the old man, as he waved back.

The games here were terribly boring, and the performances were very dull. The prizes were kind of cool, a lot of PokeBalls and rare items. Other than that, the whole thing was a total snore fest.

"Alright folks, it's getting pretty late so let's wrap up the event with the Raffle." Eric started." Everyone take out the TM's Paul handed out and read the number it is." I took my TM out and read TM 86 on the disc.

_I doubt I'll win; I never win stuff like this_. I thought.

"Okay the winner today will receive this marvelous gift basket, full of fabulous prizes." Eric said. "Are we ready then trainers?" The crowd of people cheered and we waited for Eric to pull out the number from a hat.

"Oh, I hope I win." said a young boy next to me. "I haven't won anything all day. "

"Alright folks! I have the Number! And our winning trainer is…" Eric paused as he read the number. "86!!!" I didn't realize that I was the winner at first but then I saw and headed for the stage to accept my prize. I walked up, and Eric said "You can't let one day ruin your whole journey." I smiled and walked down looking at my basket of goods.

I felt very excited and happy. This just made my day. I turned and saw the boy standing next to me before, and he looked upset.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Huh, oh hello lucky winner." the small boy said.

"Would you like to share the prize with me?" I offered the boy. He lit up with a big smile asI pulled out a random TM.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The boy said with a big grin as he took the TM in my hand. "Thanks a lot miss!" The boy walked away with the prize and I felt very happy, and, sleepy? I realized it was dark out and decided to look through my prizes tomorrow morning. I headed to the Pokemon Center and went to my room for the night.

**Andrew is fast asleep, and Emily just had the day of her life. With so many gifts and prizes, it seems like Emily is set for her whole Journey. The route to Violet City will be a lot longer and the chances for the two to have a Pokemon Battle are high. The journey in Johto has just begun, and yet so much has happened. (Not Really)**


	3. A Battle?

**Andrew had quickly grew tired from waking up so early and traveling that he decided to rest up at the Pokemon Center, all day. Emily however, was eager to travel and battle some trainers, but she didn't want to go anywhere without Andrew. Emily spent her crappy adventure in Cherrygrove City, where she attended a small festival and won the grand prize. It's now early morning, and the two are in the Pokemon center lounge drinking a hot cup of Hot Chocolate while sitting on mellow purple couch.**

"Wow! Where'd you get that basket?" I asked Emily.

"Oh I know isn't it great? I won this while you were sleeping all day." Emily said.

"Oh, that's neat. What's inside?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I got home pretty late last night so I thought I'd wait to open it." Emily answered.

"Oh, that's smart. Hey what did you get in that bag from Paul?" I asked yet again.

"Oh, I got MooMoo Milk, a Potion, two Oran Berries, a Nest Ball, and TM-86. What did you get?" Emily answered and asked.

"Pretty much the same, except I got a TM-34, and I got a Dusk Ball." I replied. Emily grabbed her basket of goods, and sat it on her lap to open.

"Let's see what Eric gave me!" Emily said as she searched through the basket. Emily's face lit up, as she saw the assortment of Pokemon goods.

"Hey what's that paper?" I asked. I grabbed the small sheet and started to read:

**Congratulations Lucky Winner**

**This Fab-Tastical Basket Contains:**

**Poke Balls x2**

**Great Balls x2**

**Quick Balls x2**

**Fire Stones x1**

**Water Stones x1**

**Thunder Stone x1**

**Leaf Stones x1**

**Moon Stones x1**

**Super Potions x4**

**TM-03 Water Pulse**

**TM-13 Ice Beam**

**TM-24 Thunderbolt**

**TM-35 Flamethrower**

**TM-15 Hyper Beam**

**Quick Claw**

**Bright Powder**

**Sitrus Berries x4**

**Nuggets x2**

"Oh! This is so great! I can't believe they'd give all of this away! You know how lucky we are!?" Emily shouted with excitement.

"What do you mean _we_? You're the one who won." I asked confused.

"Well you don't think I'm just gonna hog all of this to myself do you? I have to share with you; it wouldn't feel right if I didn't." Emily answered.

"Emily seriously, you don't have to, you're the one who won." I rejected.

"Nonsense Andrew! I really want to share with you. You'd hurt my feelings if you said no." Emily said with puppy dog eyes and a frown.

"Alright fine, I'll take something." I agreed.

"Yippee! What do you want?" Emily asked.

"I don't care surprise me." I answered.

"Mkay, close your eyes." Emily ordered.

---

"Okay open your eyes." Emily said. I opened my eyes, and saw that Emily had given me pretty much half of her prize.

"Emily I can't take half of it, this is _your _prize." I argued.

"I know but I seriously cannot find use for all of these items, and if we need to borrow from each then we will." Emily said. I looked at her with an unsure face.

"Okay, if it'll make you happy." I agreed. I took my share of the Thunder and Water Stones, one Quick Ball, one Great Ball, and one Poke Ball, the Quick Claw, one Nugget, two Sitrus berries, and TM's 13 and 24. Emily took the other half along with the extra Moon Stone. I really didn't mind since I thought I didn't deserve the items. Emily finished up by putting away her two TM's. "Wait! Why do you have just two TM's? The paper said there's five, TM's 3, 13, 24, 35, and 15." I asked

"Oh? Where is the fifth one? I have 3 and 35, so we're missing number 15." Emily said.

"Wow! We lost the best one! Hyper Beam!" I said in panic.

"Oh, yeah. I just remembered, I gave a TM to little boy last night." Emily said.

"Why'd you give him Hyper Beam?" I asked confused

"I didn't know, I just let him pick a random one." Emily answered.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"I felt bad because he hadn't won anything all day." Emily said.

"Oh, well, okay then. Hey it's already ten, do want to get going? I kind of want to get to Violet City by tonight, so we don't have to camp out." I asked.

"Oh, now you want to get going." Emily said with a smile. "Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna let Chikorita out while we walk. If you think about it, we haven't let our Pokemon out since we got them." Emily said. Emily reached for Poke Ball in her bag, and threw it towards the ground.

"Chika Chika" Chikorita yelped as she ran in circles on the coffee table next to them.

"Well actually, I spent some time with Cyndaquil yesterday while you were gone, but I'll let him out anyways." I reached into my back pack, and grabbed Cyndaquil's Ball. "Hey Emily! Look, I'm Ash Ketchum." I did an over exaggerated stance and threw the ball with great power. "GO POKEBALL!" I shouted as Emily started laughing. The ball went flying until it hit the ground and the Fire Mouse came out.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil shouted with glee. (LOL, Glee) Cyndaquil found Chikorita and began to chase her.

"Alright, let's get going you two." Emily said heading to the door.

"Wait what about your basket?" I asked.

"Oh. I don't want it, leave it at the counter, I'm sure Nurse Joy will find a use for it." Emily said. I grabbed the basket and left it at the empty counter. All three of us started to follow Emily as she headed toward the door.

---

Within minutes, we were all at the city's limits. I read aloud the sign "Route 30 Ahead."

"Finally." I said.

"Let's keep going you guys." Emily announced. We all kept going as we passed wild Pidgeys, and few a Hoothoots. Nothing seemed too interesting.

"I wander when we get to battle. (It's been two chapters and no battles, I mean come on!) I complained.

"Hey you two!" Some random voice shouted towards us. I looked around confused.

"Look!" Emily shouted as two trainers were walking towards us.

"Chika?" Chikorita said confused.

"Hey, do you two mind if we battle? My friend and I want to try out our new Pokemon." The boy said as his friend smiled.

"Finally! Of course we will." I said.

"Yeah, we'll take you two on." Emily agreed. We spread apart and sent our Pokemon to the field. The other trainers sent their Pokemon out too.

"Pee Pee!" the trainer's Caterpie said.

"Rattata!" The other Trainer's Pokemon Said.

"Chikorita! Use Tackle on Rattata!" Emily ordered. Chikorita ran at full speed towards the rat.

"Dodge Rattata, and use Quick Attack!" The trainer commanded.

"Ember, Cyndaquil!" I yelled. Cyndaquil shot embers at the Caterpie, just as Chikorita got hit by the Quick Attack.

"Good job Rattata, now use Tail Whip." The trainer said. Caterpie got hit bad, and still stood firm.

"Come on Chikorita, try Razor Leaf." Emily instructed. Chikorita spun its one big leaf and fired razor sharp leafs at its foe.

"Use String Shot Caterpie." The other trainer said. Caterpie shot its sticky web at Cyndaquil causing him to become practically immobile. The Rattata fell towards the ground but quickly recovered.

"Use the flames on your back and burn off the webs, then use ember one more time on Caterpie." I ordered. Cyndaquil burnt off the web and shot another stream of embers at the worm. Caterpie fell over, knocked out.

"Use another Quick Attack on Chikorita." The trainer said.

"Dodge Chikorita!" Emily yelled. But it was too late; Rattata hit Chikorita knocking her out.

"Chikaaaaa!" Chikorita cried.

"Use Tackle Cyndaquil!" I said.

"Jump Rattata!" The trainer commanded. The Rattata leaped above Cyndaquil, dodging the Tackle.

"Quick, use Ember one last time!" I roared. Cyndaquil opened his mouth and shot another stream of flames.

"Cyndaaaaa!!!!!" Cyndaquil screamed as he attacked. The Rattata was hit directly, and fell on the ground knocked out.

"You did it Andrew!" Emily yelled.

"No! Rattata!" The trainer screamed.

"Forget your Rattata, my Caterpie is toasted." The other trainer argued.

"It's your fault. Who uses a Caterpie!?" The trainer responded.

"Shut up Joey!" The other trainer said as he took out his wallet.

"No you shut up Don." Joey argued as he took out his wallet too. I returned Cyndaquil, and saw Emily with her hand out to the two boys.

"Pay up you two, we won, fork it over." Emily snarled. The two boys stopped arguing and handed over a total of $300. Emily split it and handed me $200.

"Why did you give me 200, half of 300, is 150." I asked.

"You won the battle, and my Pokemon fainted." Emily answered.

"So, without Chikorita I wouldn't have been able to defeat Rattata." I said as I handed back the $50.

"We got to get going." Don said.

"Yeah, great battle. Thanks." Joey said.

"You sure Andrew?" Emily asked.

"Duh I'm sure. Here." I replied. Emily took the $50.

"Thanks Andrew. That was a great first battle." Emily said.

"Yeah it was. I think I know what I want to do on my journey now." I said

"What! You had no idea on what you wanted to do this whole time!" Emily asked in shock.

"Well no, I mean, there was just so much to do, and all of it seemed like fun. But now I know what I want to do." I said.

"Well, what is it?" Emily asked.

"What do you think?" I said sarcastically.

"The Pokemon League???" Emily asked confused.

"Yup. The Pokemon League. I know everybody says their gonna win but I just want to try. I'm not trying to win, just have fun during the whole time." I answered.

"Well that's a great idea. I'll support you all the way." Emily said with a big smile.

"So, what do you plan to do on our Journey?" I asked.

"I want to be a Pokemon Breeder. I think Baby Pokemon are _so_ cute!" Emily said.

"Figures." I said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, nothing, I think that's a great job for you." I replied.

"Oh, okay. So, ready to go?" Emily hinted.

"Yea, let's go." I agreed.

**The two friends finally had their first battle and won. With Cherrygrove city behind them and Violet City ahead, the two roam Route 30. Andrew finally has made his decision on his journey, and Emily's plans are revealed as well. Next time, who catches Teddiursa? (Kind of Obvious)**


	4. Teddiursa & Spheal

**The two trainers finally get to battle, and luckily, it was a double. Emily's Chikorita didn't pull through, but without her, Andrew had no chance at winning. The pair continues traveling along Route 30.**

"Don't tell me we're at a dead end." Emily whined. We appeared to be at closer of trees that surrounded a white house.

"I think we're lost." I said.

"This freakin' sucks. How the hell are we going to get to Violet City by nightfall?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but since we're here, let's see if anybody's home and ask them for directions." I suggested. We walked up to the door, and Emily knocked.

---

I knocked again, and an old man answered.

"Hello young trainers, how can I help you?" The old man said.

"Hey it's Paul!" I shouted.

"Do I know you two?" Paul asked.

"We were some of the trainers that passed through Cherrygrove, and you gave us those gift bags." Emily answered.

"Oh, yes, of course. I recall know, you were the lucky winner of the giant gift basket. So have you used any of the items yet?" Paul asked.

"No not yet sir, but I plan too." Emily reassured.

"So? What can I do for you two? Did you come to visit my brother Mr. Pokemon, because he's not here at the moment?" Paul asked.

"Mr. Pokemon? Who's Mr. Pokemon?" Emily asked.

"What do mean whose Mr. Pokemon?" Paul and I exclaimed.

"I've never heard of him." Emily confessed.

"My brother is a Pokemon Researcher, who discovered the Pokemon Egg." Paul explained.

"Yea, he, Prof. Oak, and Prof. Elm all helped with research." I added.

"Who's Prof. Oak?" Emily asked with the most confused look of all.

"Look, Emily just stop before you make yourself look stupider." I suggested.

"Yes, so aside from your friend being very unknowledgeable, what was it you wanted?" Paul re-asked.

"Oh, we were wandering if you could tell us how to get to Violet City." I asked.

"Well, to get to old Violet City, you're gonna have to go completely back to the begging of the route and take the other path." Paul explained.

"What! We'll never get to Violet City by tonight." Emily said with no hope.

"But, to make your trip a bit faster, I'll gladly use my Scyther's Cut to cut down a tree blocking a shortcut." Paul said.

"Oh thank you Paul, you're the best. With this, the tri went to the small tree, and Paul sent out his Scyther.

"Use Cut on the small tree Scyther!" Paul ordered.

"Scyther! Scyther!" Scyther shouted as he rose his scythe like arm and sliced the tree with ease. Just as the other half was about to slide off, a small teddy bear jumped up, looking a bit mad.

"Ursa!" The small teddy bear yelled. I pulled out my PokeDex, and took info on the Pokemon.

"Teddiursa, It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique." The PokeDex stated.

"OH! How cute! I want to catch it!" Emily screamed with joy, "Go Chikorita!" Chikorita was tossed out, and smiled confidently. Teddiursa wasted no time.

"Teddy!" Teddiursa cried as he scratched Chikorita. 

"Chika!" Chikorita yelped in frustration. 

"Use Razor Leaf!" Emily commanded. Chikorita shot its wave of leafs and hit Teddiursa dead on.

"Come on Chikorita!" I said in encouragement. Teddiursa used his Lick attack, and gave Chikorita the chills.

"Tackle!" Emily shouted. Chikorita ran towards the bear, and knocked it out.

"Ursa?" Teddiursa cried as he fell back. Emily reached for her Nest Ball that Paul gave her, and she threw it at the knocked out Pokemon. Teddiursa was sucked in, and made the ball wiggle a few times, before it was finally caught.

"Alright, I did it!" Emily exclaimed in happiness. Chikorita went on celebrating along with her overjoyed trainer.

"Nice job little miss. I guess you do know a thing or two." Paul said with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously, nice job Emily." I complimented.

"Thanks you guys." Emily thanked.

"Sorry to rush but ready to go Emily." I asked.

"Yup, let's go." Emily answered. We started walking through the cut down tree but Paul stopped us.

"Wait you two. I think you should have this." Paul said as he handed us a map of the Johto Region.

"Thanks Paul, you're very generous." I said.

"Don't mention it. I like to help beginning trainers." Paul explained.

"Bye Paul. Thank you!" We said as we walked on and waved goodbye. Paul waved back too, along with Scyther.

---

"So if we just keep going straight, we'll be in Violet City in about 15 minutes." I assured Emily.

"That's good. My feet are killing me." Emily said.

"Hey check out that cave." I told Emily. I pointed to the cave that was pitch black.

"I'm not going over there. You can but I'll wait here." Emily said.

"Fine." I said. I'll go by myself. 

**-Note, the story is being split into two, to get a Point of View of Both characters-**

**Andrew's Point of View**

_Gees, no fun with her._

_Let's see what's inside_, I thought

I entered the dark cave, unable to see. I walked around with my arms out hoping I wouldn't walk into a wall. Zubats could be heard all over using their Supersonic. While walking, I stepped on something. I looked down and saw a Potion. 

_Wow, that's neat_, I thought. I put the Item away and realized that I heard water. Sure enough I found the water, and sadly slipped into it. I struggled for air, and the ability to see. I soon realized that I could use Cyndaquil's fire to light up the cave. I reached for his ball and sent him out, hoping he wouldn't land in water.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil cried as he escaped his ball. 

"Light up the cave with your back Cyndaquil." I ordered my Pokemon.

"Quill." Cyndaquil said in assurance. He lit his back up, and illuminated the cave. I soon found the edge of the water and swam to it confused on how I got that far out. I got out and walked a bit more being cautious of my steps.

"Quill?" Cyndaquil said in aw as we walked the dark cave. We walked a bit more almost slipping in the water every so often. Suddenly we heard a noise behind us.

"Spheal." A lonely looking Pokemon said as it trailed behind us.

"Quill?" Cyndaquil said confused as well. I took out my PokeDex and searched up the Pokemon before us. 

"Spheal, it rolls across ice floes to reach shore because its body is poorly shaped for swimming." The PokeDex said.

"Wait, the PokeDex says this Pokemon is native to the Hoenn Region. I wander what it's doing here?" I told Cyndaquil.

"Cynda." Cyndaquil said in response. 

"Spheal." Spheal said in a puzzled way.

"Well I hope you know what we have to do Cyndaquil." I said.

"Quill!" Cyndaquil smirked.

"Use Ember Cyndaquil!" I directed. Cyndaquil shot his fiery embers directly at the Spheal.

"Spheal?" Spheal said, for it seemed he had no idea how to fight. The expression quickly changed when he started using Water Gun.

"Quill!" Cyndaquil yelled in pain. The attack was powerful, and it made me want the Spheal more. The battle was intense, for Cyndaquil is weak against Spheal's water attacks, but Spheal is weak against Cyndaquil's fire attacks. 

"Spheal, Spheal." Spheal mumbled as he used Defense Curl.

"Use Ember again Cyndaquil!" I ordered my Pokemon. Cyndaquil shot his embers making Spheal close to knocked out. 

"Spheal!' Spheal cried in pain. The pain must've subsided for he used Water Gun. Luckily it mostly missed causing minimal damage. With Spheal almost knocked out, I thought I'd try throwing a Poke Ball. I reached in my Back Pack, and grabbed the Great Ball Emily gave me, and chucked it at Spheal. Spheal got sucked in and he struggled for escape in the Great Ball. A few seconds later, the ball stopped wiggling, and the Pokemon was caught. I went to pick it up and Spheal burst out.

"Dammit!" I shouted.

"Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal Spheal!" Spheal laughed as he taunted me. Without my order, Cyndaquil walked over to Spheal, and used the strongest ember I have ever seen. If I didn't know better, Cyndaquil used Flamethrower. The Spheal was burnt to a crisp, and tipped over, knocked out. 

"Cynda! Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried with a smile as he danced around. I once again threw the Great Ball at Spheal, and this time, the ball didn't wiggle once. I finally caught my first Pokemon.

"Alright Cyndaquil, we did it!" I celebrated.

"Quill." Cyndaquil cheered. I gave Cyndaquil an Oran berry to eat, to recover the damage he had taken from the battle. I also gave him one to hold, for future battles. We decided that the cave had been explored enough, and we headed out to meet with Emily.

**-Emily's Point of View-**

"Andrew better not take long." I said. Seconds later I got really bored. I sat by a tree to wait, and to get out of the evening sun. 

!*THUMP*!

"Ow!" I shouted. I looked at what had fallen on my head and it was an acorn. I tried to see if any other acorns were left on the tree and none were there. I decided to keep the acorn, for I heard rumors of a man who makes special Poke Balls from acorns. A few minutes passed until I grew dreadfully bored. 

"I know! I'll let Chikorita and Teddiursa out to play!" I said to myself. I threw my Pokemon's balls out and the two appeared. 

"Chika!" Chikorita shouted with optimism.

"Teddy!" Teddiursa cried with happiness. The two played and made me smile for a moment but then I got bored again.

"Nice Pokemon." A young man said.

"Huh?" I said as I looked up.

"You have some neat Pokemon. Do you want to battle?" The boy asked.

"Sure." I said with relief of boredom.

"My name's Tanner, I just started being a trainer yesterday." Tanner said as he searched for his Poke Balls.

"I just started being a trainer yesterday, too, and my name is Emily." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Emily, are you ready?" Tanner asked.

"Yup, ready when you are." I replied.

"I only have one Pokemon, so it'll be one on one." Tanner announced.

"Fine by me. Let's Go!" I said. I pointed to Teddiursa and sent him to the field.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa said with confidence.

"Alright, here we go. Go Totodile!" Tanner yelled as he tossed the ball containing his Totodile.

"Toto!" Totodile yelled as he jumped around. 

"How cute!" I compliment.

"Uhh, thanks. Now! Totodile, use Water Gun!" Tanner ordered. Totodile took stance and shot his Water Gun directly at Teddiursa.

"Teddy!" Teddiursa cried as he got hit by the foe.

"Use Scratch!" I shouted. Teddiursa raised his claw and swung it at Totodile. 

"Dile!" Totodile cried in pain. 

"Use Water Gun again Totodile!" Tanner commanded. Totodile went to attack but it sadly missed.

"Toto?" Totodile said in disbelief.

"Use Lick Teddiursa." I instructed. Teddiursa stuck out his tongue and licked his opponent. 

"Dile!" Totodile said as chills ran up his spine. He fell over but wasn't knocked out.

"Ahh! I think he's paralyzed!" Tanner exclaimed.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa cheered for his accomplishment.

"Good job Teddiursa! Now finish him with Fury Swipes." I ordered. Teddiursa swung and swung his paws at the disabled Pokemon nonstop until it was finally KO'd. 

"No! Totodile!" Tanner cried. He ran up to his fainted Pokemon and returned him into its ball. 

"Great battle Teddiursa." I congratulated.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa cheered as he partied alone.

"You too Tanner. That was a great battle." I complemented as I stuck my hand to shake.

"Thanks Emily." Tanner thanked as he shook my hand.

"So, did you get that Totodile from Prof. Elm?" I asked.

"Yup. And thankfully there were plenty left, he was the one I wanted." Tanner said.

"Yeah. My friend and I were the first ones to visit Prof. Elm. Well actually, he beat me by a few minutes. I chose Chikorita and he chose Cyndaquil." I explained.

"That's neat; we all have one of the starters. Where's your friend?" Tanner asked.

"Oh, he's in that cave. I told him he wasn't gonna drag me along, so I waited out here." I told.

"Oh. I see. I thought it was kind of weird to see a trainer just sitting alone. Hey! Is that your friend over there?" Tanner asked.

-Back to Andrew's Point of View-

"Hey Emily, and, uh, who are you?" I asked the stranger.

"Oh, hey, my name is Tanner. I just got owned by your friend Emily." Tanner explained.

"Oh how cool. My name is Andrew." I clarified.

"Tanner has a Totodile." Emily said.

"Oh that's neat. I have a Cyndaquil." I told.

"Yeah I know, Emily told me everything." Tanner said.

"So where you heading Tanner?" I asked.

"To Violet City." Tanner replied.

"Wow, wanna go with us? We're heading there too." I asked.

"Yeah that'd be great! Tanner's such a nice guy." Emily shouted.

"Sure, that'd be cool. It kind of sucks traveling alone." Tanner answered.

"Alright!" Emily exclaimed.

**The duo is now a trio, and it seems that somebody likes someone else. Emily finally won a battle and used her new Teddiursa to do it. Andrew caught a foreign Pokemon, Spheal, and nobody knows yet. With Violet City just around the corner, a gym battle should be coming up soon.**


	5. Gym Battle?

_**Tanner, the new companion for the duo, and his Totodile, accompanies Andrew and Emily on their journey. The trio now enters Violet City, where Andrew will face the first Gym Leader of the Johto Region. **_

_**Its night time and the three sit in the Pokemon Center Lounge, as they introduce themselves more properly.**_

"_Wow, so you're taking the League Challenge?" Tanner asked me._

"_Yup. Mainly for fun. I'm not trying to prove I'm the best or anything like that." I replied._

"_That's cool, and what are you shooting for Emily?" Tanner asked. Emily looked at Tanner. Her eyes sparkled as she stared._

"_Emily?" I said._

"_Oh, what?" Emily said confused, and slightly embarrassed._

"_What are going for?" Tanner re-asked._

"_Oh, umm, I want to become a Pokemon Breeder." Emily replied. Emily continued to stare at Tanner, who wore an orange-red shirt and long blue jeans. His hair was a dark brown and blonde mix, and is somewhat curly. He's seems to be around age 18, and has peach fuzz on his chin._

"_So what are you doing here in Johto, you seem a lot older to be __barely _starting your journey?" I asked Tanner.

"Well, I'm from Hoenn. I just got done traveling there with my Marshtomp. I decided to travel elsewhere, and Johto seemed like a fun place." Tanner explained.

"But I thought you said Totodile was your only Pokemon?" I asked confused.

"Well, he is. I left Marshtomp and my other Pokemon back in Hoenn, along with my family and girlfriend." Tanner told. Emily's dreamy face quickly turned to mush.

"Girlfriend!?" Emily shouted. 

"Yeah, her name is Flannery." Tanner responded. Emily looked crushed.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Emily announced. She dragged her feet with her head down. She walked toward the hallway and left, feeling very depressed.

"What was that all about?" Tanner asked.

"Uh, nothing, go on." I covered.

"Oh? Well, yeah, her name is Flannery. She's a gym leader in Hoenn." Tanner continued.

"A Gym Leader? Aren't Gym leaders old and ugly?" I asked confused. Tanners looked mad.

"FLANNERY IS NOT OLD, OR UGLY, SHE'S 18 TOO, AND VERY HOT." Tanner said defensively.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that." I recovered. Tanner seemed to settle down.

"It's cool, it's cool." Tanner reassured.

"So, did you battle Flannery? I mean she is a Gym Leader." I asked

"Of course. We had a great battle and when I won, she started crying. I went to comfort her and we instantly clicked. I hung around Lavaridge Town for a few months until I continued traveling." Tanner explained.

"That's cool. So do you have other badges?" I asked.

"I have a few more." Tanner said.

"Well, can I see them?" I requested.

"Maybe some other time. We should go to bed." Tanner answered.

"Yeah, I guess." I said disappointed. We both got up, and headed to our room.

---

"Morning, Emily." I greeted.

"Uh." Emily responded.

"Are you still upset about last night? You got to get over it. There are a bazillion Magikarp in the sea." I said.

"Yeah, but he's a Gyarados." Emily sighed.

"Emily trust me, there's someone better than him, and your gonna get him, or her." I comforted. Emily looked up and laughed.

"Thanks Andrew. I really needed that. But that joke was stupid." Emily said with a smile. She got up and gave me a hug. This was kind of awkward; I've never hugged Emily before. 

"No problem Emily, just didn't want to see you all mopey." I told.

"So, where is Tanner?" Emily asked.

"He's getting coffee." I answered.

"Oh. So you ready for your Gym match?" She questioned.

"Yup. Cyndaquil and Spheal are ready to win." I replied.

"Spheal? Who's Spheal?" Emily said confused.

"Oh, yeah. I caught a Pokemon in that cave yesterday. Here lemme' show you." I said as I grabbed Spheal's ball. I threw out and the small seel popped out.

"Spheal!" Spheal cried.

"Oh! He's so CUTE!!!" Emily cried with joy as she picked up the Pokemon.

"_Spheal_" Spheal said with a relaxed look on his face.

"Why didn't you show me earlier?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I guess I forgot." I replied.

"Whoa, whose Spheal is that?" Tanner asked.

"It's mine, I caught him yesterday." I answered.

"You did? You caught him here, in Johto?" Tanner asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, in the cave yesterday." I said.

"Last time I checked, Spheal could only be caught in a certain cave in Hoenn." Tanner explained.

"Really? Then what was this guy doing here in Johto?" I wondered.

"Well there could be numerous reasons why he was there. An egg of another trainer, someone could have released him here, or he somehow wandered from Hoenn to Kanto. Whatever the case is, you're al lucky trainer." Tanner said.

"Whoa, I guess I should be very grateful for Spheal. Well, any ways are we ready to go to the gym?" I asked.

"Can we enjoy our morning?" Emily complained.

"Yeah man, the gym isn't going anywhere." Tanner agreed.

"Fine, but we're leaving by nine, so you guys have twenty minutes." I clarified.

"Fine." Emily hasted.

"So, you got some strategy Andrew?" Tanner asked.

"Strategy? No I don't. I never thought of a strategy. (I thought strategies were only used in the anime?)" I confessed.

"Well, yeah, you should have one for every Gym battle." Tanner suggested.

"Well, what should I do?" I asked.

"Well, you're lucky you have Spheal. Spheal is part Ice type and that's super effective against Flying type Pokemon." Tanner taught.

"Oh yeah. I never thought of Tanner. We're sure lucky to have you around. I'd have probably been screwed if you hadn't helped me out. Thanks man." I thanked.

"No problem. Remember, I have a few badges too, so I know my way around these types of things." Tanner reassured.

"About those badges, can I see them?" I asked.

"Badges? You have badges Tanner?" Emily asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I won a few in Hoenn, during my travels." Tanner said as he reached for them in his black backpack. He dug around a little, and pulled out a silver case. He opened it at showed us. "You see, just a few." Tanner said. Inside was not two, or three, but seven badges.

"Tanner you said you had a few badges, this is pretty much all eight!" I said in awe.

"Yeah tanner you might as well of challenged the last Leader, and took on the Elite Four." Emily agreed.

"Well, I don't like to show off, because it's nothing really. And why I don't have the last one, well I pretty much chickened out." Tanner said with his head down. 

"Why would chicken out? You must be a good trainer if you got seven." I asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it, let's just go to the Gym already, I mean, if everybody's ready." Tanner suggested.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm ready." Emily announced.

"Me too, let's go." I stated. We all got up and headed for the door. Tanner put his badges away, and Emily sent out her Chikorita. 

_This was a big moment, day three and already a Gym Battle. I should've called Dad first. Oh well, I'll call him after. _I thought.

--- 

Violet City was pretty big; then again, I've never traveled out of New Bark Town. A school with tons of kids was centered in the middle, along with numerous homes of locals. A few lakes were thrown here and there along with tall redwoods, and they seemed to compliment the sunny sky. The market was opening for the day, and a bunch of people were waiting outside. Suddenly, a large, decrepit building came into view. 

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"That's Sprout Tower, home to many trainers, and rare Pokemon." Tanner explained.

"Rare Pokemon?!" Emily asked excitedly.

"Well, if you count Bellsprout and Gastly as _rare_ Pokemon." Tanner said as he laughed.

"Oh," Emily said disappointed, "I guess Gastly are rare."

"Yeah well…" Tanner started as I interrupted.

"Hey, there's the Gym!" I yelled. I started running to the building, but quickly stopped as I came across a sign.

-**GYM CLOSED**-

I'll be back by Tomorrow

-Falkner

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" I screamed.

"Wow, how lame." Emily agreed.

"Sorry dude." Tanner comforted.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." I said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, we could hang around the Pokemon Center till tomorrow." Tanner suggested.

"Nah, that sounds boring, let's just see if we can entertain ourselves enough in this city." I said.

"Alright." Tanner and Emily agreed. We all went off walking around. No stores seemed appealing, and the school was definitely not an exciting option, so we all headed to the Sprout Tower.

"Kinda creepy looking." Emily said.

"Yeah, well let's go." Tanner ordered. We all went inside, and we were surprised. The whole interior of the old tower was amazing. From the looks of the inside, you'd never want to step inside. Red carpets welcomed us in along with polished wooden floors. Small green trees and beautiful statues decorated corners, and centerpieces. A few big couches were put against the walls, and a huge flat screen was hung on the wall, along with paintings and other forms of art. A bunch of people saw us and welcomed us in.

"This place is amazing!" Emily exclaimed.

"Welcome children." A group of people greeted.

"Thank you." We all said.

"Welcome to the Spout Tower, my name is Ben, and I'll be glad to help you with anything." Ben announced.

"Thank you Ben." We all thanked. Ben went back to his position at the couch.

"Chika!" Chikorita said happily as she ran toward a plant pot.

"What's with Chikorita?" I asked.

"I don't know." Emily said as she went after her. Chikorita had gotten excited from a Bellsprout she saw.

"Chika!" Chikorita exclaimed.

"Bell? Bellsprout! Bell!" Bellsprout greeted. I took out my PokeDex and got info on Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout-It prefers hot and humid environments. It is quick at capturing prey with its vines." The PokeDex said.

"Wow, pretty cool" Tanner said.

"Yeah, you should catch it Andrew." Emily suggested.

"Nah, maybe some other day. You catch it Emily." I said.

"Uh, no thanks, but I bet Tanner wants a Bellsprout, right?" Emily hinted as not to hurt the bell sprout's feelings.

"Umm, no it's all right, I have a Bellsprout back home." Tanner said. However, the Bellsprout's feeling seemed unharmed.

"Bellsprout?!" Somebody called. The Bellsprout happily ran towards the voice.

"Oh, I guess that was somebody else's Bellsprout." Tanner said.

"Thank god, I thought we hurt it's feelings by not wanting it." I said.

"You really have a Bellsprout at home?" Emily asked Tanner.

"No, I just didn't want to be mean." Tanner explained. Emily and I laughed. We saw some stairs and thought we'd check out the whole tower.

"Whoa, hold up young'ens!" Ben shouted. He got up and walked towards us.

"What's up Ben?" Emily asked.

"Just wanted to warn you, there are people training up there so you might get challenged. Also there are wild Rattata, Gastly, and Bellsprout up there so be careful." Ben warned.

"Alright, then. Thanks Ben." I said.

"Mkay then, back to my show." Ben said as he walked back to the couch. We walked upstairs, and saw that the upper floors were much neglected in cleanliness, and renovations. So much dust shrouded the air, and since no windows were here, it made it very hard to see. Candles were placed along the wall to help but it was still pretty dark.

"I know! Go Cyndaquil!" I shouted. Cyndaquil came out of his ball and lit up the room.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said happily. He chased Chikorita around a bit, and she seemed very happy to play.

"You guys are making me feel left out. Go Totodile!" Tanner said as he threw the ball.

" Totodile!" Totodile yelped as he joined Cyndaquil and Chikorita's play. It appeared as though no one was on this floor, so we spent no time exploring. The second floor had a man battling a girl and it looked like the girl was winning.

"Use Tackle Rattata!" She ordered. Her Rattata tackled the man's Bellsprout full on knocking it out.

"No! Bellsprout!" The man cried. We quickly headed to the next floor. Again, no windows, so it was very dark.

"Chika!" Chikorita cried in fear.

"What is it Chikorita?" Emily asked. Chikorita's leaf pointed forward, and then she hid behind Emily's leg. We all looked up to see ball of gases floating before us.

"Gas." The Pokemon said in a shadowy voice.

"Yes! A Gastly!" Tanner yelled. I pulled out my Pokedex to get some info.

"Gastly-A Pokemon born from poison gases. It defeats even the largest foes by enveloping them in gas." The PokeDex said.

"You gonna catch it Tanner?" I asked.

"Uh huh. Totodile use Water Gun!" Tanner ordered. Totodile stepped up and shot his Water Gun.

"Gas!" Gastly shouted as he got hit. Gastly quickly recovered and used Hypnosis. The move missed, and it gave Totodile time to attack again.

"Water Gun again." Tanner commanded.

"Totodile!" Totodile cried as he attacked. Another direct hit and Gastly took some major damage.

"Gastly! Gas!" Gastly cried as headed toward Totodile. Gastly stuck out his tongue and licked the small croc.

"Toto?" Totodile said in discomfort. Totodile became paralyzed and unable to move. Gastly saw his chance and used Hypnosis again.

"Gastly!" Gastly cried. Again, his clever Hypnosis missed. Totodile regained mobility and was ordered to attack.

"Toto!" Totodile yelled as he shot a huge Water Gun. Gastly was hit and sent crashing down, knocked out.

"Yes!" Tanner yelled while throwing a Great Ball. Gastly got sucked in the ball, and the ball shook. Seconds later, the ball quit wiggling and Gastly was caught.

"Awesome job Tanner." Emily congratulated.

"Yea, you were great." I added.

"Thanks guys, but it was all Totodile." Tanner said rubbing Totodile's head.

"Totodile!" Totodile smiled with pride. The other Pokemon danced around him.

"Now that that's over, let's keep going." Tanner suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Emily said. We started walking and then stopped.

"Not so fast." A voice stated.

"Huh?" We all said as we turned around.

"One of you is going to battle me." A person said.

**The Gym is closed and the trio explores the remodeled Sprout Tower. Tanner catches a Gastly making everyone have two Pokemon, and now someone has to battle. Who is this mysterious Trainer, and why is he or she hiding? Why am I asking you all of these questions? **


	6. Sprout Tower Terror

**It is midday, and the trio still travels within Sprout Tower. Just as soon as Tanner catches a Gastly, a Mystery Trainer approaches and demands a battle with one of the three friends. **

"Alrighty then, I guess I'm up." I said.

"Not so fast Andrew, let me take this one." Tanner argued stepping in front of me.

"Great! It's a one on one battle alright." explained the Mystery Trainer as she lurked in the shadows. She sounded as if she was young, around the age of eight.

"Fine by me. Okay let's go Totodile!" Tanner announced as his little croc ran ahead.

"Toto! Toto! Toto!" Totodile exclaimed with eagerness.

"Ooh a Totodile! How cute! Okay, go Clefairy!" The girl said. The little pink fairy appeared in the dim light of Cyndaquil's back.

"Clefairy!" cried the Pokemon.

"Okay Totodile use Water Gun." Tanner ordered. Totodile spewed a blast of water from his mouth, hitting Clefairy. Clefairy quickly recovered, and started using its Metronome.

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy." It chanted as its hands started swaying back and forth. Totodile became a bit dizzy and stood in awe.

"Now Clefairy!" Shouted the Girl. Clefairy's Metronome turned into Shock Wave.

"Oh no!" Yelped Emily. The Clefairy started to spark, and then a wave of electricity hit Totodile dead on.

"Toto!" Yelled Totodile in pain as he slowly recovered.

"Damn it! You okay Totodile?" Tanner asked.

"Toto." Totodile replied as he stood firm.

"Okay Totodile use Rage." Tanner commanded. Totodile straightened up, and then ran towards Clefairy , giving her a powerful tackle. The move seemed very effective; however, Clefairy recovered, and landed a back flip.

"Use Pound!" ordered The Young Girl.

"Clefairy !" Clefairy gave Totodile a powerful punch, knocking Totodile out.

"Toto!" Totodile cried as he hit the floor.

"Wow! Are you serious!" Tanner roared.

"Alright Clefairy! We did it again." Cheered the Girl as her Clefairy danced around.

"Don't take it too hard Tanner." Emily said trying to comfort him.

"You don't get it, I haven't won a battle since I've been here." Tanner explained.

"You still did a good job, and Totodile _did_ just battle Gastly." Emily told.

"She's right, you were pretty good." Said the Girl as she stepped in the light. The girl was very young. She had light brown hair and wore two red ribbons. Along with her white shirt, she had a pink skirt.

"Yeah, whatever." Tanner said walking away.

"Anyways, what's your name?" I asked.

"Meagan, and you guys?" Meagan asked.

"I'm Andrew, that's Tanner, and that's Emily." I told.

"Cool, so are you here to see Li?" Meagan questioned.

"Li? Who's he?" I asked.

"He's the guy who sits at the top of Sprout Tower, to wait for challengers who seek the HM." Meagan explained.

"Nah, we're here cause the gym was closed." I replied.

"Oh? That's cool too." Meagan said with a laugh. Tanner came back, seeming refreshed.

"Are we gonna keep going or not?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah, I think we should." Emily agreed. We kept walking, along with Meagan, who seemed to have invited herself. A few more flights of stairs and dark rooms, and we were greeted by a brightly lit area, which apparently was the top floor.

"Return Cyndaquil." I ordered. Emily withdrew her Chikorita as well.

"Okay? Where's Li?" Emily wondered. We looked around and noticed an open door. Emily peered inside. "Hello?"

"Ah! Oh my, I'm sorry, you scared me." Said a man. There was an old guy, wearing some sort of blue robe. He stood about 5 feet, and had a huge bald spot.

"Are you Li?" I asked.

"Um, yes, and if you're looking for a battle, right now is not a good time." He said in a somewhat panicked voice.

"Is everything okay?" questioned Meagan.

"Actually, no. I'm afraid I've just been robbed." Li Explained.

"What!? When?" Asked Tanner.

"Well, I just got back in my room, and noticed my back door was open, which is odd because I hardly ever go in it. Then I looked in as I went to close it and noticed it was destroyed. The whole place is a mess, see." Li said as he showed us. It was true, papers everywhere, along with bits of glass and everything overturned.

"What'd they steal?' I asked.

"Well, the only thing I see missing is the case of HM's, and a rare Pokemon egg I received from Mr. Pokemon." Li explained.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" Emily said.

"No, not a clue." Li said sadly.

"Well it's obvious the person knew what they were going for. Can you tell me all the people you've showed the egg too?" Meagan asked.

"Well, I don't know their names but there was a boy in a green shirt, a women with red hair, and a man in an orange jumpsuit." Li described.

"Are you serious? A man in orange an orange jumpsuit." I said.

"Oh, I see now. Well don't blame me because I'm old." Li protested.

"Well, he shouldn't be hard to find." I said.

"Oh, you're going to help me!" Li cheered.

"Well duh, I want one of those HM's." Meagan added.

"Alright Li, let's get going." I said.

"Oh I can't leave. I have to stay here and battle the trainers." Li explained.

"Why, you don't have any prizes to award them with?" Tanner asked.

"Well, I still have to battle, and I can write down the winners' names and award them later." Li replied.

"Alright, let's go guys." Tanner said.

"Oh, I'm gonna stay too. I'm gonna battle Li." Meagan said.

"Alright, seeya guys later." Tanner said annoyed. We all searched the town, everywhere, hoping the thief was around. After hours of searching we called Li and told him, we had no luck, and that we agreed to search a bit in the morning. He said thank you and that he already had a list of 7 people who needed the HM's. That info just put more weight on our shoulders. We checked into the Pokemon Center, and went to our rooms for sleep.

**--- The Next Morning ---**

We all sat around a coffee table, along with some lady and kids.

"Something tells me we shouldn't have taken this responsibility." I sighed.

"Don't worry, you're gonna have you're gym battle." Emily comforted.

"Yea and it was Meagan who said we'd help, even though she ditched us." Tanner said as he sipped his coffee.

"Yea well---" I started but stopped. I noticed a man walking by, wearing an orange jumpsuit. "Hey you!" I shouted as I went to tackle the man.

"What the?" He said as I took him down.

"Andrew! What are doing!?" Emily screamed.

"Wait! He's the guy," Tanner explained.

"What guy, what are you guys talking about?" Said the man.

"The HM's and the Egg you stole from Li." I said as I pinned him.

"Why would I steal from Li, he already gave me my HM." The man protested.

"What's going on!?" Nurse Joy asked in awe.

"This guy robbed Li." Emily explained.

"Hey Andrew, who were the other suspects again?" Tanner confusedly asked.

"This guy, a boy in green, and a red headed lady. Why?" I asked. Without a word, Tanner ran out the door, to chase someone.

---The Story is Now in Tanner's Point of View.

"Get Back here!" I yelled. The lady kept running, not even looking back. We ran all over town, and she showed no signs of slowing down. Eventually, I realized I was in Route 32. Again, we ran forever until she finally slowed down.

"Fine, we'll settle this like real adults," She started, "with a battle." The offer seemed a bit risky, since I've had no luck in Johto and I had no idea how strong she was.

"Fine, one on one." I agreed. She turned around and I saw her face. She had brown eyes, and of course red hair. She wore a long sleeve red zip up and black shorts.

"Go Drowzee!" She declared. Her yellow watch-a-ma-call-it appeared before her.

"Okay, go Gastly." I said in a calm voice.

"Damn it. Alright Drowzee, use Hypnosis." She ordered. Drowzee shot his hypnotic rays but Gastly avoided the attack and countered with Lick.

"Gaaastly" Gastly cried as he licked his foe. Drowzee seemed pretty hurt from the move but made a quick recovery.

"Use Confusion!" Cried the red head.

"Drowzee." Drowzee said as he sent a wave a confusion that hit Gastly hard.

"Gastly!" Gastly yelped. The move didn't do too much damage, but now Gastly was confused.

"Disable!" The Girl commanded. Drowzee got a twinkle in eyes, and disabled Gastly's Lick.

"Crap. Try to use Night Shade Gastly." I said in hope that Gastly would hit the foe, and know the move.

"Gastly." Gastly said as he regained focus. He shot a black bolt of energy from his eyes, and hit a super-effective on Drowzee.

"Drowwww!" Drowzee shrieked in pain as he flew back.

"Alright Gastly, we did it!" I said with pride. I began to cheer about my first win in who knows how long, and nearly forgot the reason why I battled.

"Just take them okay." The Lady said. She threw the box at me, and then the Egg. Luckily I caught it. I put the egg down, and retuned Gastly, and realized she was gone. I put the case of HM's in my back pack, and carried the rather large Egg in my arms. The color of the Egg was pink and it had an odd pattern of randomly placed white stars. I held it close as I retuned to Violet City. When I got in the Pokemon Center, I realized Andrew, and Emily weren't there.

"Did you catch the theif?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile and curiosity.

"Uhh, yeah, and I was wondering if you could watch the Egg until I find my friends?" I countered with another question.

"No problem, I think they said they were off at the Gym." She said. Figures Andrew would want to go to the Gym instead of help me.

"Okay, thanks nurse." I thanked. I ran to the gym, and luckily made it in time to see the last of the battle.

"Sorry, we didn't help you chase her. We got caught up apologizing to that man, and we knew it's pointless to go look for you." Emily apologized.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I complained.

"Did you catch her?" She asked.

"Yup, left the Egg with Joy at the Center." I told.

"Cool." She said.

"So how's he doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. Falkner beat his Cyndaquil, but his Spheal knocked out his Hoothoot. Spheal took no damage, so now it's a one on one." She explained.

**--- Back to Andrew's Point of View ---**

"You're pretty good Andrew." Falkner complimented.

"Thanks." I accepted.

"Ready? Go Pidgeotto!" Falkner said with confidence.

"Pidgeo!" The bird cried.

"Okay Spheal, no sweat. Continue Using Ice Ball." I ordered.

"Spheal." confirmatively said. He shot his second ball of ice, that increased in power, at the bird.

"Pigdey!" Pidgeotto yelled in pain. The move was super effective, and did a great deal of damage.

"Sorry Falkner, but you know I'm gonna win." I said in a cocky voice.

"Whatever, it's not over till it's over." He replied.

"Gust!" He commanded. The bird flapped it's wings and created a massive gust of wind; however, it did nearly no damage to Spheal.

"You know what to do." I said to Spheal. Spheal shot his third consecutive blast of ice and **missed**!?

"Yes, good job Pidgeotto. Now use Quick Attack." Falkner ordered.

"Pidgeo!" shrieked the bird. It dove down, and made a critical-hit on Spheal.

"Spheal!" He cried in pain.

"Come on Spheal, one more. Use Powder Snow." I pleaded. Spheal slowly, and barely worked up enough energy, and used his icy attack.

"Spheal." He cried weakly as his move hit Pidgeotto, knocking it out.

"Pidgeot!" Cried the bird as it hit the ground.

"So close. I thought I'd pull through.

"We did it Spheal! Our first badge, and we did it! I cheered as I picked up Spheal throwing him in the air.

"Spheal." He cheered weakly.

"Nice job Andrew." Emily congratulated as she walked over.

"Yeah, great battle." Tanner said.

"Thanks. Did you catch that lady" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." He said.

"Hey you gonna take the badge or not?" Falkner jokingly asked. I ran up to him, and he handed me the Zephyr Badge.

"Awesome. Thanks Falkner." I said as I accepted my badge.

"No problem, just remember, just because it seems like your winning, don't get too cocky because you never know the outcome of every battle." He lectured.

"Yeah, I guess I did get a big head." I apologized. We left the gym and Tanner explained the whole situation. We picked up the starry Egg and once again climbed the Sprout Tower, where we were welcomed by about 25 different trainers, waiting for their HM's.

"Oh, you've found my HM's!" cheered Li.

"Yup, and the Egg." said Tanner. Everyone seemed to glow, as they formed a neat line and took their prize. Li apologized to each one, and as awarded them. After everyone left. Meagan walked in the room.

"Awesome you guys are finally back." She said.

"What do mean finally. You volunteered us and---" Tanner started.

"Just leave it." Emily said.

"Here you are Meagan." Li said handing her an HM.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys around." Meagan said heading for the door.

"So now your guys' award." Li said.

"Oh, you don't have to." Tanner protested.

"Nonsense, I must." Li argued.

"Well, then just give Tanner something. He was the one who did everything." negotiated.

"Shsh." Li said. He gave Emily an HM, which was Flash, and me a Dawn Stone.

"Thanks a lot Li." Emily and I thanked.

"Of course. And now for Tanner." Li said looking around his room.

"Please sir, you really don't have to." Tanner said. Li completely ignored him.

"Ah hah!" Li shouted. Li handed over the rescued Pokemon Egg.

"No, Li I can't." Tanner explained.

"Would you stop it boy and take the damn thing. I can't raise now Egg in here. An Egg needs to be with a trainer to hatch, and I know you can take care of It." Li argued. Tanner finally gave up and took the Egg. After we said our goodbyes, we left the Sprout Tower, thanking and saying goodbye to Li. We ended up in the Pokemon Center again, for we decided to rest up before travel.

"Wanna trade?" I asked Emily.

"Yeah, I think that'd be best." Emily said as she exchanged the HM for the Stone.

"Do you wanna trade?" Tanner asked Emily.

"What? No Tanner that's your Egg." Emily protested.

"Please do, I hate raising Eggs. Their such a pain, and don't you want to be a breeder. This will help you train for that." Tanner explained. Emily thought deeply.

"Okay!" She said, snatching the egg from him, " I was waiting for you to ask." She giggled.

**Andrew Finally got his first Gym Badge, and Tanner won his first Johto Battle. Tanner is now also responsible for stopping a mystery Red Headed Woman, and retrieving a stolen Egg, which is now the possession of Emily. Next time the group will explore Route 32, and start Traveling to Azalea Town, where Andrew will get his second Gym Badge. **


	7. Ruins of Ouch

The group of friends decided to stay at the Pokemon Center another night, before setting out for Route 32. It is a cool morning, and the trio is beginning to head out.

"**We ready then?" I asked the group.**

"**Yup," Emily answered.**

"**Oh! Just one sec," Tanner said as he turned to go to the coffee counter.**

"**I thought coffee was supposed to stun growth." Emily asked. It is true, it made no sense that tanner was so tall and yet he drank so much coffee.**

"**I know right. So where are you holding the egg?" I questioned.**

"**Crap! I left the egg in my room!" Emily shrieked. She jolted through the lounge and continued to the back where the rooms were. **

"**Way to go," I said as Tanner came back with his coffee.**

"**Where'd Emily go?" he asked.**

"**To the bathroom." I said as a cover up. I knew if Tanner found out that Emily forgot her egg, he'd probably never trust her with another task. **

"**Oh, ok." Tanner mumbled as he took a drink. Emily came back looking very cautious. I mouthed to her that I told Tanner she was in the bathroom, and I she seemed to have gotten the message.**

"**Ok, now we all set?" Emily asked with a phony grin.**

"**Yup." Tanner and I said. We started towards the door, and headed out. It was bit cold, but it felt nice. We found the path for Route 32 rather quickly. It seemed a bit long.**

"**Look another acorn tree!" Emily cried. She ran towards this tree with Apricorns growing on them.**

"**These aren't acorns Emily, they're A-pricorns" Tanner lectured as if talking to a preschooler.**

"**Oh ok. Then this must be an Apricorn too." Emily replied as she searched through her bag until she pulled out a green Apricorn.**

"**Where'd you get that?" I asked her.**

"**Remember when you went into that cave and you left me outside." Emily said with an attitude.**

"**Oh yeah." I said with a grin.**

"**I think green Apricorns are pretty rare." Tanner started, "They make Friend Balls if I'm not mistaken."**

"**That makes Pokemon more friendly right?" I asked in confusion.**

"**Duh." Tanner said.**

"**Well doesn't the Luxury Ball already do that?" I asked.**

"**Well yea, but, umm? Hmm? It does but is there a difference between the two? Hmm?" Tanner replied.**

"**Anyways, this tree has blue Apricorns, so that's the fish one right." Emily started.**

"**Yes, it's the Lure Ball." Tanner said with regained confidence.**

"**Well there doesn't seem to be a lot ripened, plus I wouldn't want to take em all. We'd hafta leave some for other trainers." I stated.**

"**You're right. Let us just take three. One for each of us." Tanner announced.**

"**Fine," I said, "Seems fair. We all reached for one, and put them away. Then just as we were about to leave, we saw Meagan. **

"**Oh! You found an Apricorn tree!" Meagan cried, completely ignoring us.**

"**Oh, hey Meagan." Emily greeted.**

"**Hey guys. Did you stock up on Apricorns?" Meagan asked. **

"**No, we only took one each." I said.**

"**Why! They're free and for the taking." She cried. She started picking the Apricorns she could reach.**

"**How many are you taking?" Tanner said in awe. Emily had already picked at least 10 Apricorns. **

"**All of the ripe ones" she said with a greedy smile.**

"**You know Megan; you should really be considerate and leave some for the trainers." Emily offered.**

"**Yea and it's very hard to find Apricorn trees in the open. Most people grow their own trees in private areas." I added.**

"**Who cares. Finder's keepers." she protested. By this time, she had picked at least 20 and it appeared she couldn't reach anymore.**

"**Go Clefairy." she yelled. Clefairy came out smiley. "Climb the tree and knock down the ripe Apricorns.**

"**Fairy!" Clefairy cried. The Pokemon began scurrying around the tree. Apricorns began flying everywhere. Apparently, there were a lot more ripened Apricorns than predicted, but there still wasn't much in the tree.**

"**Yay!" Meagan cried. Clefairy had managed to knock down what appeared to be 30 Apricorns. Meagan began grabbing each Apricorn and stuffing them into her bag. It didn't seem too big but she somehow managed to keep stuffing them in there.**

"**Meagan look what you've done! I'm no hippy but you've hurt this tree!" Tanner yelled with deep anger. I would have yelled too, in the process of Clefairy gathering the Apricorns, she knocked down almost all of the leaves, broke most every branch, and left a bunch of unripe Apricorns barely dangling on. Meagan stopped gathering, and looked at her mistake.**

**---**

**She just stared in awe.**

"**I'm sorry," she said in the faintest voice. Meagan did look very ashamed. Her head was down, and you could hear the sounds of her holding back tears. In my opinion, Tanner shouldn't have yelled. It is messed up what she did, but she's just a kid. I looked at Tanner, and seemed ashamed as well.**

"**Well Meagan, at least now you know to be more conscientious about your actions." Emily started, "It was a mistake, and I'm sure you've learned a lesson in care, and greed." Om my god were they making a big deal about nothing.**

"**Ok, I understand" Meagan said wiping her tears. She looked back up with a smile on her face. She must've felt relieved that Tanner wasn't going to yell again. He yelled pretty loud, and he has a really deep voice, so I bet I would've gotten scared too. I looked at him, and facing away from us.**

"**I recommend you clean this up Meagan, and possibly leave some of the Apricorns near the tree." I said.**

"**Ok, that sounds fair." Meagan replied.**

"**We're gonna keep going ok Meagan." Emily added.**

"**Alright, I'll see you guys around." Meagan said. Clefairy began waving, and Meagan soon joined her. We again began walking, and for about 15 minutes, Tanner was completely quite. Come to think of it, we all were. The moment was a bit awkward. Three teens lecturing an eight-year-old we just barely met. I just put it in the back of my mind, and seemed Emily and Tanner did the same.**

"**Look, a fork in the road." Tanner announced. The path before us separated straight and to the right. There was also a sign.**

**^^^ Union Cave ^^^**

** Ruins of Alph **

"So we're off to Union Cave!" I declared. I began walking straight until Emily grabbed my sweater's hood.

"Hold it. Since when were you made captain? What if Tanner and me want to go to the ruins? Huh." Emily snarled.

"I was just joking. In fact, I want to go to the ruins too. C'mon." I said as I started walking. I really did want to go to the ruins. I remember seeing this news report about a man going to some ruins like the Ruins of Alph. He disappeared, and his whole mansion began crystallizing, due to some reaction from the Unown. I know, it sounds crazy, and it doesn't make any sense, but I want to see if anything like that could actually happen.

"There's not much here?" Emily said looking around.

"Well the first entrance is over here, and it's the only one from this route." I said. I knew a bit about these ruins. I tend to be fascinated by things like this, so I watched a lot of documentaries on them.

"How many entrances are there?" Emily asked.

"Well there's only five discovered, but I wouldn't doubt if there are more." Tanner answered. We all began walking to the entrance. I was really excited, but I didn't want to show it. I tried to stay cool, and calm. Then we approached the entrance. It was long and dark, until we finally came into this small room. Some torches were lit in the corners. There were two statues of the Pokemon Nidoking, and in the center of the room was a sort of table. All around us were carvings in the wall of the Unown. A young lady looked up, and greeted us.

"Welcome to the Ruins of Alph. My name is Katie, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I'll do my best to answer them." She said.

"Hello" We all said in unison. I gotta say, this was very cool. I've always wanted to come here. My dad always said we'd come, but we never got around to it.

"Hey, uhh, Katie, what are these?" Emily asked while holding a stone piece. It did look random, and there were a bunch of them on the table sitting in a perfectly made square indentation.

"Recently our excavators have discovered these stone tablets in the dungeons with some hieroglyphics. Of course they were all broken, and our archeologists believe they are just tablets with Unown writing. Feel free to try to put the pieces together." Katie explained.

"Oh. Ok. Are there any Unown here?" Emily asked.

"Hmmm?" Tanner mumbled. He began messing around with the pieces, and soon I began helping.

"Actually, no one knows where the Unown are? There have been no Unown sightings in this area, and our team is doubting if any exist here." Katie said. She looked at Tanner and me, "I should let you know that nobody has been able to make any sort of writing with the pieces." Katie warned. I stopped and began staring at the pieces. Emily began working on the "puzzle".

"That goes here stupid." Emily said.

"No. look at the way this one's shaped, it won't work." Tanner argued. They were at it for a few minutes, and I continued to stare at it. Something about it was weird. The pieces were so small, and the marks on them were hard to see. I continued starring until it came to me.

"Are you sure this is writing?" I asked. Katie looked at me confusedly.

"That's what our scientist say." Katie answered. Emily and Tanner looked up at me.

"What do u mean?" Tanner asked me.

"Well look at these pieces." I said. I put these three pieces together, and formed the image of a wing. Well it looked like a wing. Well to me at least.

"Whoa?" Emily said.

"It looks like a wing" Katie said in awe.

"I see it. And look. If you put these two pieces together…" Tanner started as he put two other pieces together.

"You get a claw!" cried Emily.

"Oh dear! I must tell the archeologists!" Katie cried as she ran towards the exit. With my suggestion, we all began putting these images together. Emily made a tail, Tanner made a jaw, and I made a foot. We then put the last few pieces together, and made a random shape, that wasn't distinguishable.

"Wow. Look, we've made a lot of bigger images." Emily said in a mixture of awe, and confusion.

"Yea, let's put these together now." Tanner said.

"Yea." Emily and I said. My heart was racing, this is so cool. We connected the tail and foot, the jaw and head, and then the claw and wing.

"It's a Pokemon?" I said.

"Yea, but which one?" Tanner asked. The only other piece we had was the odd shape one. Emily grabbed it and connected all the other pieces to it.

" Look!" Tanner said.

"Holy crap!" I cried. Together, all those small stones made a picture. A picture of Aerodactyl.

"We need to tell Katie!" Emily said. We all got up, but then the ground starting shaking. Then all of the sudden, the ground underneath me disappeared.

"Crap!" I cried as I fell down the opened hole. I heard Tanner and Emily scream too as I fell down the dark hole. Their voices began fading, and it got darker, and darker.

BOOM!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried. I hit the floor so hard, right on my tail bone, "Dammit" I slowly got up in total pain. Once I got on my feet, I called out Cyndaquil and Spheal. I thought I'd use Spheal's Ice Ball, to ice my back, and Cyndaquil to light the area, since the whole place I was at was dark.

"Spheal! Spheal said glee.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried with a smile.

"Use Ice Ball on the ground." I ordered. Spheal used his attack on the ground, and I picked up some of the ice and quickly held it to my back. It sort of felt good, but it was better than nothing. With the ice on my back, I looked around, and found I was in a huge labyrinth surrouned by walls, and paths.

"Spheal" Spheal sighed.

"Cynda?" Cyndaquil said in amazement.

**Was solving the Ruin's Puzzle a good thing? Andrew, Tanner, and Emily are all separated in a dark hole in the ground. Are the others okay? Will Katie and her archeologists be able to help the trio? Will there be another Pokemon battle? Will somebody catch a new Pokemon? Will I stop asking questions? I don't know!**


End file.
